Gay? I guess the meaning has changed
by dirtylittelgleek
Summary: Blaine and Rachel have a dirty little secret that stays hidden. But for how long?
1. Chapter 1

There a small dark haired girl sat with her friends as the warblers sang a sickenly cute song about love. It was Valentine's Day and Rachel had just been told by the love of her life that he didn't feel fireworks when kissing him. He sure as hell felt it with Quinn Fabray though. Go figure. Everyone loves Quinn. Quinn is so amazing. Quinn is so pretty. What was Rachel? Annoying, ugly, and most of all second best. Why didn't guys ever want to be with her? Wasn't she good enough? She knew the answer was no. She was a little girl with a big voice. People respected her talent for the most part, but now they just told her to shut up time and time again.

Even though she with all of her "friends" right now she had never felt so alone. That is until she looked up seeing one Blaine Anderson's face looking right at her as he sang.

_I love you. _

Was he looking at her? Or better yet, why was he looking at her? She didn't know this kid! Not even one little bit! All she knew that Kurt was in love with him. Well, and he was cute as a button and his voice made her weak at the knees. But other than that she knew nothing. Wait, why did it matter? He was GAY! Obviously he just knew how to pick a sad girl out from a crowd and make her feel pretty and special. She was a performer herself; of course she knew how to do that very same thing to people. It was kind of evil in a way. Making people feel special but then when it was over that's it. But then again, that person might not have anything or anyone so for that second they feel special.

The thing that really through Rachel off was the way he was looking into her eyes. He was looking at her as if she was the only girl in the world. Just the look was enough to drive her insane. Suddenly the look in his eyes shifted. His eyes darkened and he looked at her with this hunger. Even if she wanted to look any there was no way that was happening. She felt compelled to look at him. She felt her body warm up as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Good god she was getting turned on.

The diva bit her lip as she crossed her legs tightly. God, the fact that he was a turn on as it was and he was now singing and looking at her in that way was just not fair to whatever game he was playing. Yet, she didn't look away. Not once. When they finished and her "friends" Piled out of the restaurant she made up some lame excuse as to why she had to stay behind. Nearly everyone was gone as Rachel walked out and Blaine spotted her, quickly making his way to her.

When Rachel was grabbed by the arm into the shadows she let out a squeal in surprise and fear. Blaine's mouth was quickly to her ear whispering

"Don't scream songbird. We wouldn't want anyone to hear us would we?"

Rachel gulped hearing that golden voice like honey right in her ear sending chills spiraling down her spine. Blaine smirked as he layed a soft kiss on her neck. "You want me right now don't you songbird. You want me to fuck you. Don't you?" Rachel moaned softly pressing her back side into his groin feeling how hard he was for her. She nods quickly and Blaine quickly turns her around backing her up to the back of the building kissing her deeply and roughly. He had now been watching Rachel Berry for a few weeks. He was fascinated by this girl and he had to have her. She was the hold girl who he had ever wanted and lusted for in his life. He honestly didn't know what he was doing, so he let his body moved on it wished to with this tiny girl.

Rachel made not move to push him away or to stop the kisses he was putting on her. She loved every minute of it. As he picked her up and carried her to his car she wrapped her legs around his waist grinding down on him. The truth was she had slept with Noah when she had told Finn they only made out. She wasn't afraid of a physical relationship with a man anymore. She had been on birth control for years and she was pretty sure Blaine was a virgin so STD's were a problem. Rachel was ready to let herself loose and forever about Finn Hudson.

Blaine laid the girl down in his back seat quickly shedding of their coats hand her shirt. He wanted to bad to touch and taste every inch of her skin. That wasn't important right now though. Right now he had a throbbing need to show this girl just what she did to him. He quickly pushed her skirt up pulling her panties and tights down with one movement. She was working on his jeans pushing them down then his boxers pulling his cock out stroking it softly. Her hand shook slightly and she was a little clumsy. Blaine could easily tell she was still new at this. He liked that though. Leaning down he smirked as her breathing sped up as his mouth neared her ear. She loved hearing him talk dirty to her.

"You want me to fuck your tight little pussy with that big cock do you? Yeah.. You want it you little slut." Her hips buck up into his hearing him as a moan rumbled from the back of her throats. His cock had just barley rubbed her and she wanted more. Much, much ,more. When he felt how wet she was on his cock he gasped and spread her open to look at her for a moment before thrusting into her quickly and roughly.

Rachel let out a little squeak that just had him harden even more. Every noise that came from that girl's mouth was beautiful. He quickened his thrusts hearing her moans of pleasure as he kissed her neck. He wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer so his hand went between the, to find her cilt quickly flicking it once hearing her gasp. She liked that. He rubbed her cilt fast and deep as he continued to thrust into her. She was shaking under him and soon her wall clamped fluttering around him as she came onto him. Feeling her release Blaine was soon to follow.

After a few minutes he pulled out of her and she looked up at him dazed. She didn't even know him and she had just had sex with him! Blaine helped clean her up as he pressed soft kisses to her stomach then face and neck. Her skin was so soft and he loved it. Once they were dressed they got out of the car and Rachel blushed looking away.

"Hey.." Blaine said softly as he tilted her head back to him. " Your special Rachel. You need to know that." And with that he left. But Rachel knew he would be back. This wasn't the last she would be seeing of Blaine Anderson.

A/N Okay, so this was the first time I have ever written smut. Sorry if it's no good! O.o But this will have a story line kinda..I don't know! We'll see were it goes, I have some plans. Haha(: But I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, here's my second chapter to this. You guys seemed to like it (: Yay! I hope you like This! :D

Rachel arched her back as his thick cock pounded into her throbbing soaking core. She let out squeals of delight as he held her closer to his sweating body. Now was not different than any other time they were together. It was raw animal passion. Fast. Hard. Sweaty. Hot. This mixture of tiny and much large sounds that Blaine drew from the girl under him set his very soul on fire. If there was one thing Rachel Berry was great at it was singing. Now was no different. Every sound that came from her was perfect. Like she was belting the most beautiful notes and it was all due to him

Right as Rachel was crying out is name about to fall over the blissful edge she so desired, she was awoken by her father, Hiram Berry.

"Rachel? Baby? Are you okay? You were moaning….and you're sweating. Baby do you feel okay?"

His hand went to her fore head and she swatted him away quickly. She could feel the thudding between her legs and she was going to have to take care of that ASAP. The fact that her father had just woken her from a very vivid sex dream and was now flustering her was just making matters that much worse.

" Dad! I'm fine! I just had a vivid dream is all…"

His eyes softened hearing his only daughter's words. She used to have such horrible nightmares as a child and his heart yearned for her hearing she was once again having them.

" Oh baby, your nightmares are back? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" She all but screamed at the man who had raised her. "I'm just going to go back to sleep okay?

"Well if you sure.." He got up and kissed her forehead walking to the door "Night baby"

"I am..." She sighed softly "Goodnight dad."

Once he was gone from the room Rachel let out a sigh in relief. Thank god her father was gay. If not he would have been able to smell her arousal no doubt. That would have been just pain awkward. Thank god he was in fact gay.

Laying back on her bed Rachel's mind drifted off to her dream. God she needed to see Blaine again. To feel his hands on her, and in a bed this time. To take their time, so she could really savor his larger hands on her body. For him to slowly bring her to her climax and she whimpered his name. God she was turning herself on even more..

Her hand slowly drifted down her body. She had never touched herself but god she needed to.. She pushed her night shirt up and traced the elastic on her panties. Damn that felt so nice. Just that small touch was sending shivers down her spine. She ran her fingers to her pussy lips and ran her fingers slowly up and down her silt over her panties. She could feel the heat radiating off her core as she slowly trailed her fingers over her thighs working herself up. God she was teasing herself and she couldn't take much more.

It all felt so nice. When she hooked her thumbs through the waist band of her fingers and pulled them down wiggling out of them she let out a tiny whimper. Her core was throbbing for her fingers and she wasted no time bringing her hand back in between her thighs. She let out a sigh in delight as she felt her own wetness on her fingertips. Letting her legs fall open, her pussy opened up more for her. She slowly ran her finger up and down her pussy lips, small whimpers and moans falling from her lips while doing so. It seemed she liked pretty much anything.

When her finger reached her cilt as she rubs a circle around it she had to bite hard on her lip not to cry out at the sensation. It felt so fucking good. She was so worked up at this point she needed something. Anything. She ran her fingers down to her entrance and slowly slipped a finger in her pussy as far as she could. She had to bite down on her lip so hard she could have sworn she drew blood. But she didn't care. It felt so good and anything so her fathers couldn't hear was fine. As she pulled her finger back out she could feel her juiced running down her hand. God she was so horny. This time when she pushed her finger back in she added on and that just added to the pleasure.

Her thumb found her cilt as her hand found a steady pace for pumping her fingers to the blissful climax she was working towards. She was panting at this point, the familiar clenching in her stomach making a presents as she pumped her fingers a little faster. Her walls fluttered around her fingers as her jaw dropped open and suddenly her walls clamped around her fingers, cum spewing from her pussy.

As she came down from her high she slowly pulled her fingers from herself. God that was what she needed but she still had that need for Blaine. She knew it was about to go away until she was with him again

0o0o0

About a week later Rachel found herself in her basement along with the rest of the glee club. Nobody was having much fun but Rachel was nervous about the whole thing. Why she let Noah Puckerman talk her into having this stupid party was beyond her in the first place. The whole glee club was there minus Finn. And when the doorbell Rang she went up to answer the door. Fixing her hair real quick before she answered; she let out a shaky sigh. This was the first time Finn would be over after the break up. No doubt it would be emotional. When she answered the door she smiled sweetie seeing Finn.

"Finn…hi…"

He smiles nodding walking in with Kurt walking in behind him and kill her now Blaine Anderson.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh! You guys are amazing! I NEVER expected for this story to be such a hit with two chapters! Thank you so much! You likin' the smut? (; Duh, of course you are. Who doesn't love smut? Hehe(;

0o0o0

About four drinks later Rachel was well on her way to being drunk. And Rachel's problem when she was drunk? She was much too happy, much to flirty and much too honest. She had taken off that god awful green night gown and left herself in these tiny shorts and a tank top. She was a giggles mess and followed Finn everywhere. Blaine could hardly even bare to watch the scene before him. It made him sick. Absolutely repulsed that this beautiful girl was following around this goon like he was the best god damn thing to walk the planet. So naturally Blaine was also downing the drinks rather quickly.

Soon Rachel was hanging all over Finn and looked quit uncomfortable. He told Rachel that she was a clingy drunk and no, she did not take a liking to that. Her eyes met Blaine's from across the room and he smirked winking at her. This did not go unnoticed by Finn but before he could say something Rachel was on her feet screaming about spin the bottle. Everyone's reactions were exactly what she was hoping for as they all stumbled into a circle. When Rachel's turn came she smirked and spun. Luck was on her when in landed on Blaine. He just smirked and pulled her head to him attacking her lips with his. She wasn't even shocked by how rough he was with her, god she missed those lips. Her mouth opened for him as soon as his tongue grazed her bottom lip and he was pulling her to his lap. Kurt and Finn watch on in horror as Rachel rocked her hips into his and the rest of the club let out cat calls and wolf whistles.

Rachel was pulling away much to quickly as she whispered into his ear. "meet me in the up stairs bathroom in my room." She smirks looking at him as she took her seat again. Finn and Kurt just looked at each other in awe. They were pissed to say the least. What the hell was going on between these two?

Later that night as the party got more heated and Rachel noticed and Finn watching the two closely she pulled Blaine to dance and told him never mind. His frown was so upset and he just pulled her close kissing her deeply. He pressed her to the wall behind her and ground his hips into hers kissing along her jaw to her ear*

"You feel that baby? My hard cock? That's all for you." He rocked his hips into her once more to prove his point.

Rachel just whimpered in response and ricked her hips into his feeling his hard member brush along her short clad heat. Suddenly Kurt marched over to them giving the both glare before spitting out

"Blaine I'm leaving if you want a ride home."

"U-Uh…Naw man, I'll stay here a while longer" Blaine smiled at Rachel. They were still pushed up together and Kurt huffed stomping off leaving the two of them.

Looking around Rachel could see that the party had mostly ended. Everyone had left except for Blaine and obviously herself. Blaine just smirked and picked her up off the ground pressing her into the wall once more kissing down her jaw

"Do you even know what you do to me? How fucking hard I am when I see you. When you're dancing…your tight little body rolling to the music, god damn baby. I get so fucking hard. All I could think about if fucking you."

He runs his hand over her ass, pressing her into him as she moans and whimpers in his arms. No man had ever made her feel so wanted, so sexy. She loved it. She loved to feel like somebody wanted her. Needed her. Jesse, Finn or even Noah had never been this rough or this passionate with her. But she loved every minute of it.

"My room. Now." She gasped out as quickly as she could. She needed this boy. She need to feel him in her right now.

He was quick to listen and even quicker to get her clothes off. The next thing she knew she was laying on her bed naked with Blaine kissing down her chest taking a nipple into his mouth. He was going slower than before. He wanted her to get the full feeling of them being together. He rolled his tongue around her nipple causing her to arch her back and moan deeply. He kissed his way to the other breast and gave it equal attention. As he did so his hands traveled down to her thighs spreading her legs running a finger up her dripping silt.

"God damn baby you are so fucking ready for me." He murmured into her breast.

All she could do was whimper in response rolling her hips once more into his hand. She needed him. And when he finally slid into her she let out a scream in pleasure. He kept a fast pace and his lips never left her body. His kisses her sweet and needy and rough all at the same time and it just added to the mood. Rachel loved being like this. She felt like a different person when she was with Blaine but she liked this different person.

When the finished that night Blaine stayed and held Rachel in his arms while she curled up into his chest. It was only the second time they had sex so they had never exactly cuddled before. Rachel fell asleep in Blaine's arms easily. His arms were strong and warm and she felt safer than ever in them. Blaine was equally as content. Rachel was the sweetest girl he had ever met and he would be lying to say he didn't have a girl crush on her. It was all so confusing to the both of them but right now, they were happy.

0o0o0

The following Monday was hell. Blaine had spent most of the weekend over at Rachel's house helping her clean up from the party and really just hanging out. They only had sex three more times. But now on this Monday she was tired as hell. She walked through her classes like a zombie and when it was finally time for glee she was ready to curl up on the piano and fall asleep.

As she walked in Finn rushed to her side. She groaned to herself. She seriously did not want to deal with that boy right now.

"What the hell Rach? What was that this weekend?"

"That we me having a little fun. You know, I'm a little to needy so I'll be on my way."

She moves around him taking a seat in the back of the room. When class was finally over she went over and went straight up to her room falling to her bed and falling asleep. The whole time all she could do was wish Blaine was there. Holding her in his arms once more as they slept. She was really happy then.

A/N Okay guys! I hope you liked it/. See, there IS some story line hidden in there. It will come out more from now on. But if you want smut you'll have to review and tell me so(: I would love your guys feedback honestly though. Okay, well I'm off. Buh bye readers! Muh! xoxox


End file.
